


The Other Side

by JantoJones



Series: Brief Briefings [7]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of a visit from UNCLE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side

The howl of fury, which tore from the mouth and soul of the THRUSH agent, was barely human. Mitchell Cooke watched in despair as the helicopter, stolen by Solo and Kuryakin, flew towards the grey expanse of the sky. As they disappeared towards they horizon, U.N.C.L.E.'s top agents took with them, the plans and prototype for a new laser weapon.

Cooke turned on his heels and yelled for the nearest boiler-suited guard.

"Tell me, Jacobson," he said in a calm tone, which belied the inner rage. "Just how did they get in here to steal the weapon in the first place?"

"I'm sorry Sir, we really don't know," Jacobson blurted out. "Three guards have been found unconscious, but it seems none of them managed to get a warning out."

Cooke practically growled in frustration. "In one hour, a senior member of central is coming here to witness a demonstration of the device. What am I supposed to tell him?"

The guard could only shrug, though he had a feeling his boss was looking for a scapegoat, and was probably going to throw him to the lions.

"Go and wait for him by the gate," Cooke ordered. "I shall be in my office."

For the next hour, Cooke paced the office. THRUSH were not going to look kindly on him and the thought of some of the punishments he'd witnessed in the past turn his blood cold. A part of him wanted to flee, but he knew there was no point. The Hierarchy had eyes everywhere, meaning he would never be safe.

By the time Elliot Flanagan, the man from Central, arrived, Cooke had worked himself into a state of near terror. He held a very shaky hand out to greet his visitor. It was ignored completely.

"Mr Jacobson here tells me you allowed the weapon to be stolen," Flanagan stated coldly.

"N…not allowed," Cooke corrected. "I didn't even know Solo and Kuryakin were here until they were escaping."

"Upon my arrival, I was told of your absolute incompetence in this matter," the man continued. "It would seem the report was not exaggerated."

Coke looked to Jacobson with a silent accusation of betrayal. The guard smiled. He wasn't going to take any chances where Cooke was concerned, and had fired a pre-emptive strike. The terrified man turned back to Flanagan and found himself at the end of a pistol. Before he could utter another word, Flanagan fired a single shot, straight between the eyes.

"Congratulations Mr Jacobson," he said to the smiling guard. "You are now the head of this facility. I suggest you get someone to clear up this mess, and then you can give me the tour."


End file.
